Strawberry Wine
by LillianPaige
Summary: Seventeen year old Seth Rollins could not think of a worse way to spend his summer than being stuck on his grandfather's farm until he meets Twenty-Two year old Dean Ambrose who is working for his grandfather for the summer. This is the story of their forbidden and wild underage love affair. Based on the song Strawberry Wine By Deana Carter
1. Chapter 1

"Oh I'm sure Seth would love to come out and spend the summer with you, dad." Seth's head perked up from where he was currently bent over a very intense game of Pokémon on his Gameboy. "Mom! No!" The black haired boy mouthed jumping up to stand on the couch and waving his arms for dramatic effect.

"Yes, yes, it will be a good chance for you two to spend some quality time together and I'm sure he'll be a big help out on the farm." Seth's eyes went wide and he clutched at his hair with a silent groan, "What? Mom! No, no, no!" he kept mouthing at her as he jumped over the back of the couch ready to tackle the woman who gave him life if he had too.

"Oh nonsense, dad, you don't have to pay for anything, I'll buy his ticket." Seth melted down to the floor his hand reaching up towards the ceiling to grasp on to whatever inch of life was still out there. He twitched, flopped around like a fish out of water, and gasped out for air before finally just giving up and dying.

He heard the click of phone being sat back on the hook and stuck his tongue out for flair. "Oh Seth, honestly!" his mother huffed, carelessly stepping over her only child's lifeless form as she made her way over to the family computer.

Trying not to be offended that his mother didn't even shed a tear over his traumatic death, Seth sat up and raised an eyebrow at his mother who only waved him off, "You're such a drama queen, it won't be that bad. No one has died from spending time with their grandparents." Seth was certain that wasn't true but if he brought it up he was sure his mother was going to smack him so he settled for saying it in his head and smirking smugly behind his hand.

But because moms are evil creatures and somehow always know what you're thinking, she leveled him with a good, hard, motherly stare and shook her head. "Forget it, Seth. You're going and that's final.

* * *

><p>"I don't know why I have to spend my <em>whole<em> summer there." Seventeen year old Seth Rollins life was officially over. He had been doomed to spend his entire summer on some stinky farm in some run down Ohio town that literally no one had even heard of before. Seriously, he couldn't even find it on the map! But here his mother was, driving him to the airport to ship him off to parts unknown, never knowing what was to become of her baby boy.

"Because your grandfather asked you too, It wasn't like you had any plans anyway. It'll be good for you." Seth slumped down his seat and put his headphones in as he continued to sulk his way through the ride to the airport. Little did his mother know Seth actually did have plans; sleep till noon, eat until two, play videos games until midnight, a little self lovin' and then bed.

Not wake up before sunrise, milk cows, and go a whole summer staring at the wall paper peeling because his grandparents didn't believe in internet or electricity, or fun.

"This is child abuse!" Seth declared ripping his headphones out of his ears. "You're willingly sending me to the middle of nowhere in an abandoned town where the nearest hospital is probably like three hours away! I could _die_ out there." His mother let out a chuckle and shook her head at her son's dramatics. Seth probably shouldn't have been shocked but he was. "Well. I'm glad my untimely death is so funny to you mother." He muttered as he jammed his headphones back in his ears.

* * *

><p>After they'd gone through security and had gotten a bite to eat, Seth still had about an hour's wait before his flight took off. According to the airport rules, Seth was too old to have a parent wait with him at the gate so his mother had said her goodbyes after their dinner together and now Seth was lying on his back across a row of chairs holding his phone dangerously in the air above his face as he texted his friend Dolph Ziggler about the severe injustice he was currently going through.<p>

**Seth: You left me alone to go fuck girls in Miami and now I'm being shipped off to Old McDonalds farm. **

_Dolph: What R u even talking about_

**Seth: My mom is making me spend the ENTIRE summer with my grandfather in the old country! It's like 10,000 BC there!**

_Dolph: Oh! That was a good movie._

**Seth: Will you focus!**

**_*Aj has entered the conversation*_**

_**Aj: Hello boys, I'm assuming I've been replaced since no one has taken the time to ask me how camp has been so far.**_

_Dolph: Its bcuz ur science camp. I cant even act lyke I care._

**Seth: No one could replace you A. Mainly because you wouldn't let them but that's not really the point.**

_Dolph: This is why u dont have a gf….._

**Seth: What is that even supposed to mean?**

_Dolph: ;)_

**Seth: Oh yeah? Well you text like a mentally challenged toddler monkey!**

**_Aj: Boys, boys, boys. Let's not get into a macho man contest here. Now, Seth, what's this I hear about you not spending your summer in your room pining over the loss of Dolph and me?_**

_Dolph: Seth is trading in his band tee shirts for overalls and getting a dog named bingo._

**Seth: b-i-n-g-o *clap clap clap***

**_Aj: Well at least you're getting out there in the world, Good job Seth! I have to go. We're going to discuss our favorite elements on the periodic table._**

**_*AJ has left the conversation*_**

_Dolph: …_

**Seth: What? That doesn't sound like fun?**

_Dolph: I like that you made the joke after she left. Scaredy cat ;)_

**Seth: Look! The monkey types! And of course, I'm not stupid enough to insult science to Aj's face.**

_Dolph: At least we know our little girl is the hottest one there. We don't have to worry about any guys taking advantage of her!_

**Seth: *wipes a tear* they grow up so fast. Gotta go, they're boarding my flight!**

_Dolph: Good luck, Luke Duke!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>An: Just something quick to get us started! I needed a bit of an escape from my other stories right now since writers block is keeping me from them and this idea has been running through my head for about a year now.**_

_**It was originally supposed to be a Sterek Fic (Teen Wolf) but then The Shield happened, haha.**_

_**Thanks for reading,**_

_**Lillian.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Seth could have kissed the ground when he stepped off the plane from his two hour flight from hell but then he remembered that he was supposed to hate this place and decided to angrily stomp all over it instead. Technically it wasn't _this_ grounds fault since the town he was going to be staying in was about an hour's drive out but Seth didn't think he could wait that long to throw his totally logical tantrum so the completely innocent land would have to just take one for the team.

He figured that his seventeen years in this world was about as good as anyone could ask for so if he was going to die out here than at least he could be sure in saying that he had a good run at life. Tightening his grip on the handle of his suitcase he took a deep breath in to collect himself for the nightmares that lay ahead, "Well, here goes nothing." Seth muttered to himself as he made his way to the passenger pick up station outside the airport.

It didn't take long for Seth to find his grandfather thanks to the loud rumbling coming from the engine of the man's old beat up pickup. The noise was attracting attention from fellow airport goers, not to mention that the rusty orange color was a complete eyesore.

Seth ducked behind a mini billboard showcasing a map for the airport as he took in his grandfather. The man had definitely aged since the last time Seth had saw him. His golden skin was a few shades darker than Seth's was, mostly to do with the fact that he spent all his time working in the sun, his face was wrinkled and covered in an abundance liver spots, He wore a green plaid shirt that was tucked into his jeans and secured by a shiny golden oversized belt buckle and tan cowboy boots were crossed over one another as the older man leaned back against his truck while his brown eyes scanned for any sign of the teenager.

Seth rolled over onto his back and let out a deep breath. He could run. His mother had left him with just enough pocket money that he could stay at a hotel quite comfortably for a few weeks before having to move on to other resources. While he'd still be stuck in this not quite so wonderful state he at least would be in some kind of city and not the daft, dingy, dusty town that was awaiting him.

Rolling back over, Seth locked eyes with something that was not quite so human. _Shit!_ He thought as the four legged creature began pacing the bed of the truck and letting out numerous low whines and over the tops howls as he barked in Seth's direction. _No, no, no, don't give me up you slobbery mutt! _Seth let out a groan as the golden retriever tried to jump the bed of the truck to get to him. "Down boy! Down!" Seth could hear his grandfather yelling out. "Sit you old dog. He isn't even here yet."

Whatever his grandfather was doing seemed to only make the dog worse and he could hear the older man shoot out a few obscenities as the dog scratched at him. "Fucking hell." Seth muttered. He knew that he had to get out there before the dog ended up killing his grandfather… or the other way around…

"Hola abuelo!" Seth called out as he made his way over to the older man. Seth instantly shot his hand out to run down the dogs back knowing that he had tortured the poor thing long enough, "Hola Perro! Good boy!" Seth cooed, giggling when the dog covered his face in slimy licks. "Perro has missed you." Was all that his grandfather said before taking Seth's bags and throwing them into the back of the truck, "He was going crazy just a few minutes ago; I think he could smell you."

It was then that Seth had felt a bit guilty for hiding. Seth had known Perro since they were both babies, he had even been the one to name him. Yes, he had named a dog 'dog' the most cliché dog name in the world but in Seth's defense it was dog in Spanish so that made it at least three times better.

Seth had spent every waking moment with Perro until he was six years old and his mother moved them to Iowa to get away from her bad childhood memories—also known as Seth's father or, more like, the lack of. He and Perro had grown up and done everything together from taking their first stable steps all the way down to potty training. Then one day Seth was just gone. He couldn't imagine how hard that had been on the dog… or his grandparents… "I've missed him too" Seth cooed at the dog, "Yes I have boy, yes I have!"

A small smile tugged at his grandfather's lips but the older man bit his lip to stop it from going any further. "Well, we have a long drive ahead of us so we might as well head on the road." Seth nodded and smiled his thanks as the door was held open for him. Pulling his phone out of his jeans, Seth bit his lip as he sent a quick text to his two best friends.

**From Seth: I want tater tots served at my funeral  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Seth ended up falling asleep during the first half of the drive. When he woke up he was instantly met with the stench of dog and a mouth full of golden fur. Seth rolled over onto his back and looked up at the dog who was panting down at him and lazily reached up to scratch his head, "Thanks for letting me use you as a pillow boy."<p>

Wiping the drool from his mouth with the back of his hand, Seth sat up and stretched out before looking over to his grandfather who had an angered look on his face, "that contraption of yours kept going off so I threw it in the glove box." Seth's face scrunched up in confusion and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand while shuffling through the glove box with the other before his fingers wrapped around his cellphone, "Oh. Sorry abuelo," he apologized while scrolling through his missed notifications, "It's just my friends and mom making sure I got here okay."

The old man nodded and threw Seth a sort of an apologetic look, "I'm sorry you have to leave your friends, Colby. I'm sure you're not too thrilled about being stuck here all summer." Seth cringed at the use of his birth name. Seth hated his birth name, he was named after his father who was a no good dead beat drunk and had left him and his mother when Seth was six. Not that he had been around much in those six years.

When he was ten he had come to his mother demanding that she change his name so he could be free of any ties that bounded him to his father. While she didn't entirely say yes, she did let him pick out a nickname and thus Colby Rollins became Seth Rollins. She hadn't let him change his last name to hers and spieled off some bullshit about making something out of the Rollins name by being a better father than his own had.

"Seth, abuelo, my name is Seth and my friends aren't home anyway so it doesn't matter." Seth sighed down at his phone and shot off a few quick text about how he had made it safely. His grandfather gave him an apologetic smile for the name mishap and let out a sigh, "Your mom had mentioned something about you being alone for the summer. Where did all your friends go?"

Seth hadn't seen his grandfather in seven years; once his mother dragged them out to Iowa she never really turned back. His grandparents had come out to visit him once when he was ten and ever since then it had been a monthly phone call based relationship. So the conversation was forced and awkward and Seth didn't really want to be a part of it. It wasn't that he didn't love his grandfather or didn't think that the feeling was mutual but Seth could tell the older man knew he didn't want to be there and it just seemed like a poor ice breaker.

Although, he really did miss his friends and talking about things was supposed to make you feel better, right? "Well My friend Dolph went to Miami with his family. I was supposed to go but mom couldn't make enough money in time. Ironically enough that's where the money for my plane ticket here came from." Seth bit his lip and stuffed his hands in Perro's fur. You couldn't be angry or sad when you were petting a dog, right?

"And my friend AJ, She's like this super genius who really into school and learning and stuff so she's at science camp this summer. She says it'll look good on her Harvard application but I think she'd go even if it didn't. When we were little AJ used to make us play school with her, she'd assign us homework and everything." Seth chuckled and buried his face in Perro's side. News flash, talking about them didn't help. It actually made him hurt a lot fucking worse.

"And then Phil—well he stays with us a lot because he doesn't have the best home life but he got into some trouble lately so he has community service all summer." Seth shrugged, "And that's them, that's my friends."

"I like that AJ girl." His grandfather nodded, scratching at the light scruff that framed his face. Seth chuckled, "Yeah. Most do."

* * *

><p>Seth couldn't help but to smile as they drove under the cover of tall oak trees. With Perro by his side, Seth stuck his head out the window and rested his head on his arms as he watched the sunset peek in and out through the gaps in the leaves. "It's so beautiful out here." He whispered to himself giggling when Perro licked his cheek almost as if to say, "duh you idiot."<p>

As they continued down the dirt road, Seth gasped when the house came into sight. The two story farm house was absolutely breath taking! It was white with blue shutters and a wraparound porch. There was even a porch swing and Seth found that more exciting than he thought he ever would.

"The house is so much more beautiful than I remember." Seth smiled as the truck came to a stop and he let Perro out first before following suit. "Yeah, well it's hard to appreciate architecture when you're six." Ahh, so grandpa has jokes. Duly noted.

"Mr. Lopez! Mr. Lopez!" Seth's head turned in the direction from which they just came. A hand came up to his brows to shield his sight from the setting sun as he watched a horse come galloping toward them at full speed. Seth's grandfather turned just as the horse was skidding to a stop, "Dean? What's wrong?" he asked the blonde. "I was just up at the Greenfield farm and Rachel said that some coyotes had gotten into her sheep pen last night. I'm going to gather up some of the men and organize a night watch."

The older man nodded his head and waved Dean along, "Good thinking, boy. Go on and get washed up for dinner now. Mrs. Lopez isn't going to be happy if you skip again." Dean nodded and pushed his heels into the horse with a click of his tongue before trotting off.

"Damn Coyotes." Mr. Lopez muttered, grabbing Seth's luggage out of the truck.

* * *

><p>The sound of Salsa music filled Seth's ears as he made his way into the house. Following the pumping beat into the kitchen Seth smiled at the sight that greeted him, his grandmother, his aunt Layla, and his cousin Bayley were all dancing around one another chattering away in Spanish and laughing loudly as they prepared the food for dinner.<p>

They seemed to be in their own little world and Seth didn't want to disturb them, he'd catch up with them eventually. Besides, he was feeling a little tired from his long trip. He had just turned around when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, "Sethie!" Bayley's voice filled his ears and suddenly he was being picked up off the ground and spun around in the air. How the hell did she get so strong? He was going to start taking Dolph up on that gym offer! There was no way that a girl should be able to throw him around like that.

"Hola!" Seth giggled when Bayley finally sat him down. "Hola Abuela, Hola Layla." Seth walked around the island in the middle of the kitchen as he kissed each woman's cheek. "Smells good." Seth looked around at the abundance of food and went to pick a chip off one of the platters when he felt a sharp sting on the back of his hand, "No eating!" his grandmother shot him a stern look and shoved a knife in his hand, "help or get out."

Sending a helpless look in Bayley's direction was of no use because she just giggled behind her hand and went back to her chopping. Traitor. He would remember that the next time she needed his help. "So Seth, what have you been up too? How's Iowa? What are your friends like? Do you have a girl friend?" Seth was a little taken back by how quickly Bayley was spouting off questions at him and he was just about to answer when a snort from his grandmother redirected everyone's attention. "Seth no girlfriend. He's one of those _maricones."_

Layla and Bayley both dropped what they were doing and let out audible gasp while Seth just looked around confused, "What does that mean?" he whispered at Bayley. While Seth could speak just enough Spanish to hold basic conversations with his grandparents, his mother hadn't taught him much beyond that. Seth was going to have to have a talk with her about that when he got home, if he was going to be insulted he'd like to know.

"Mamá!" Layla scolded, "You can't say that!" Seth frowned and looked around in confusion before glaring at Bayley who suddenly looked nervous as their grandmother shot back at Layla in Spanish. "Bayley! What did she call me?" he urged, grabbing her hand to force her to look at him. Bayley sighed deeply and bit her lip, "She called you…." She sighed pulling her hand away to start chopping at the carrots again. "She called you a _fag_…" the girl whispered out.

Seth let out a loud laugh and he could tell that it wasn't the reaction Layla and Bayley was expecting but if they thought about it, it was rather funny. His Abuela was 87 years old and practically senile she probably thought it was the equivalent of saying he was like an adorable puppy, "Tell her it's okay but the correct word is homosexual." He said smiling at the old woman to reassure her that all was well and he wasn't going to demand to go home and disappear for another seven years.

Seth pulled out his phone as Bayley relayed his message.

**Seth: We're off to a great start. Grandma called me a faggot.**

_Mom: Well. She always knew how to make a great first impression._

Seth laughed and pocketed his phone before pulling it out again. He wasn't entirely sure how his family perceived homosexuality and he didn't want to make this trip more awkward than it was bound to be. Pulling up his photos, he swiped through until he found one of just him and AJ. It was a picture of them at the pool. She had her arms wrapped around his waist and he was kissing her cheek. It was all very coupley looking and she looked rather hot in her bikini.

"And I'm not gay. This is my girlfriend." He held up his phone to the women and chuckled as they all squealed. If AJ ever knew about this she'd fly down to Ohio, parade him around the farm, and make him go up to every single person and tell them that he was a pathetic liar and then cut his balls off in front of everyone.

**Seth: Don't kill me….**

_Aj: What did you do?_

* * *

><p><strong>Seth: Hello friends! I would like to give you a prime example of how my grandparents have once again ruined my summer. I walked up to my room (which is covered in very pretty floral wallpaper might I add!) And there was an Xbox sitting on my bed. AN XBOX! What?! My 16th century grandparents went out and bought an Xbox?! Why yes lady and gentle dude they did! And while I'll admit it was a kind gesture…THEY DIDN'T GET ANY GAMES! So now I just have this Xbox sitting on my bed mocking me. I can actually hear it laughing.<strong>

_Dolph: While I would love to soak in your pain. I've been informed that we're not talking._

**Seth: ….We're not?**

_Dolph: Not according to AJ_

**Seth: *pulls out hair in frustration* She is over reacting!**

_Dolph: Mmmhmm. And I'll let you be the one to tell her that. Gotta go, I think this girl might need some help with her tanning lotion ;)_

**Seth: USE A CONDOM!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em><em><strong>AN: Oh well hello there Dean Ambrose on a horse! (Although, could you picture Dean Ambrose on a horse? baha!) **_  
><em>  
><em>Thanks so much for all of the reviews for the last chapter! I hope you all like this one!<em>**

**_-Lilly._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Seth: AJ?  
>Seth: AJ, come on.<br>Seth: AJ talk to me!  
>Seth: I'm not gay!<br>Seth: AJ?  
>Seth: I know you're there!<br>Seth: AJ, you're being ridiculous!**

Seth sighed and threw his phone on the mattress before belly flopping down next to it. Burying his face into the bedspread, he let out a muffled groan and rolled over onto his back giving his phone the stink eye like that would make her respond to him or something.

He didn't know why he didn't just say that he wasn't gay and left it at that. Maybe it was because he knew that they'd ask about a possible girlfriend and that saying he didn't have one would look a little suspicious.

In retrospect, Seth knew why she was upset. He had used her like a piece of meat to get his family off his back and hadn't mentioned anything about the 4.0 she'd held since preschool or the state wide science fairs she'd won. AJ was a very simple girl who lived by a "brains before beauty" motto and Seth had completely ignored that.

With a slap to the forehead, Seth picked up his phone and typed just as much to her with an actual apology attached to it then sat his phone on the bedside table as his eyes scanned the room.

There was wall to wall floral wallpaper that made Seth feel like he was in some bad stage reenactment of _Gone with the Wind_. The floors were wooden and had a weird off grey and slightly yellowish tint to them, Seth was a little more than concerned that he might actually fall through them but he tried to push the thought as far into the back of his mind as it could go—it didn't help that the floors creaked under his weight with every step.

The furnishing was simple enough; a twin size bed, a night stand, and a vanity. The bedding was a pink floral pattern that did nothing to help the blue floral pattern on the wall and Seth wasn't entirely sure how the white night stand went with the chestnut vanity or how either of them was supposed to go with the brass headboard but what did he know about farm house furnishing? Absolutely nothing, that's what.

**Seth: I think Jane Austin decorated my room.**

**Seth: Sending pictures.**

_Dolph: oh but it's so preeety ;) Do you feel pretty Seth? Do you feel oh so pretty and witty and gay?  
><em>

Seth frowned down at his phone as that one, three letter word popped out at him. Was there some kind of nationwide rumor that he didn't know about or was he just being overly paranoid? While he understood the reference and knew somewhere in his mind that Dolph wasn't implying anything it made something in the stomach coil.

**Seth: Do you think I'm gay?**

_Dolph: I don't not think you're gay…_

**Seth: ….What?**

_Dolph: Well…You've never had a girlfriend and you've never really showed any interest in any girls._

**Seth: Well I've never showed any interest in any guys!**

_Dolph: Hold on, I'm bringing AJ into this. She's better with the whole 'speaking the English langue and not sounding like an idiot' than me._

Seth sat up in the bed and tapped his foot anxiously on the ground. Where the hell had this come from? Did he give off gay vibes? Had his mother mentioned something to his grandparents and now his friends were just pulling one over on him? Seth wasn't gay! Or, at least, until now he was pretty much sure he wasn't. Well, sometimes he could appreciate the looks of another guy. Like last week this kid name Jack in his fourth period English class had come in with this swoopy half shaved haircut and Seth thought it made him look really nice. That didn't make him gay though….Did it?

**_Aj: I want you to know I'm still not happy with you_**

**Seth: I'll take that into consideration.**

**Seth: I'm not happy that everyone thinks I like dick.**

**Seth: guess life is just full of unhappiness.**

Seth knew that he was being a little harsh but he wasn't entirely thrilled about the fact that he was now actually starting to reconsider his sexuality when less than an hour ago he considered himself to be completely straight and a big fan of the boobies.

**_AJ: Don't listen to Dolph, he's an idiot._**

_Dolph: It's true._

_**AJ: Look, It's a possibility that we've talked about but how can you really know? You've never even been kissed.**_

**Seth: Yes, thanks for pointing out how pathetically virginal I am.**

**_AJ: I'm just saying that until you get some action how can you really know? I used to look at girls until I kissed one and then I knew that wasn't for me._**

**Seth: Wait a minute!**

_Dolph: Back up!_

_**AJ: Oh honestly boys…**_

_Dolph: When did this happen? Why we were not invited?_

**Seth: Dude, gross, she's our sister!**

_Dolph: Um, you showed pictures of her in her bikini to your family and called her your girlfriend which implies that you're having sex with her so you don't get to call me gross._

_**AJ: He has a point…**_

_**AJ: And it's no big deal. Girls experiment like this all the time.**_

**Seth: You guys aren't going to let me live that down, are you?**

**_AJ: Nope._**

_Dolph: Not a chance._

Dolph: Now. AJ. Do you have pictures?

_***AJ has left the conversation***_

_***Seth has left the conversation***_

Dolph looked down at his phone and scoffed, "Rude."

* * *

><p>A knock on his door woke Seth up from a nap that he wasn't aware that he had been taking. He groaned and pulled the covers up over his head but chuckled when he felt the bed dip and Bayley's arms wrap around him, "It's fiesta time!" she sang softly in his ear while pulling the covers down from his head, "Come woo us all with your presence." Seth groaned and turned to bury his face in the pillow but its musty scent sent him into a coughing fit that forced him to surrender to the girl. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He huffed throwing the covers off of his body with a groan. "Wait!" Bayley grabbed his arm and pulled him over to his suitcase. He should probably unpack that at some point. "You can't go dressed like that!" <em><br>_  
>Seth looked down at what he was wearing and frowned. What was wrong with his crumply plane ridden clothes? His tee shirt and basketball short ensemble was perfect in his eyes but when he took a good look at Bayley he suddenly felt underdressed. Bayley was in a red sleeveless dress with a pleated skirt and strappy gold heels. Her hair was tied back in a sleek bun and she had some type of red flower in her hair.<p>

"What the hell kind of dinner is this?" he asked running his hands through his shoulder length brown hair. "It's not a _dinner _it's a _fiesta_!" she huffed unzipping his suitcase and ruffling through it. "Oh! Here!" She pulled out a white button up and some grey skinny jeans before handing them to him. "Wear these! The shower is down the hall, I'll meet you downstairs in the kitchen." She performed some type of twirl for him before skipping off down the hall. He wondered if AJ could skip in heels. Actually, he wondered if AJ even knew what heels looked like.

* * *

><p>"You look fantastic!" Bayley squealed and clapped her hands together as she watched Seth descend the stairs. Seth had rolled the sleeves of the white button up to his elbows, he had left the shirt untucked but made sure that his ass was still visible—these jeans made it look wonderful. He'd also chosen his red converse to give the outfit just a tiny pop of color and he'd gathered his hair into a low ponytail. Bayley was right, he did look fantastic.<p>

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he held his arm out for her to take and bit his lip as she led the way to the backyard. "Are you nervous?" She asked, giving his arm a gentle squeeze. "A little." He confessed. The sounds of loud music and steady chatter lead them to where they needed to go and Bayley gave him one last reassuring kiss to the cheek before leading him out the backdoor, "Don't worry, you're going to do great!"

* * *

><p>Bayley had been right—this certainly was no dinner. Everywhere that Seth turned there seemed to be something set up or some kind of decoration hung. The party perimeters had been mapped out by strings of fairy lights and colorful paper lanterns of turquoise and light green, which seemed to be the color scheme of the party. On one end there were two tables set up; one was covered in trays upon trays of food and the other, Seth guessed, was supposed to be for people to sit and eat at, Not that anyone was, they all seemed to be standing around talking or partaking in the horse shoes competition that was currently going on.<p>

In the center there was a big set up for dancing; a roll out wooden floor and four large speakers at each corner. Seth now understood why Bayley was dressed the way she was, "if you had plans to ask me to dance, don't." he said in her ear, smirking as she frowned at him. "You're no fun. C'mon, let's introduce you to everyone." Suddenly, she had a microphone in her hand and before Seth could stop her the sound of her voice filled the back yard. "_Ladies and gentleman!_ It's the moment you've all been waiting for, the man of the hour, _Seth Rollins."_

Seth let a blush grace his cheeks but when the cheering and clapping started he couldn't help but let it take over his whole face. Seth wasn't exactly what you would called a "social butterfly" and being in large groups of people often made him anxious so when Bayley gave him the microphone and told him to say a few words he froze, "Um…I have to pee."

Shaking his head briefly, Seth ran back into the house taking deep breathes, he could feel all the eyes on him and it only made the ache in his chest worst. He ran through the house, Perro hot on his heels, and out onto the front porch doubling over with his hands on his knees and taking in deep breaths as the dog nosed his cheek with low whines.

"Hey, you okay?"

Seth looked up to see the blonde from earlier that night sitting on the porch swing, "Yeah. I just don't like…Cheese." Wow! He really had to get better at this whole lying thing. He didn't even know why he was lying to this guy, maybe because it seemed like this guy never dropped that 'too cool for school' act and probably didn't run out on parties.

The blonde quirked an eyebrow at him and Seth knew he'd be caught lying. _Well duh Seth, it was only the worst lie in the world. _"Why are you out here, don't you know there is a party in my honor out back?" Seth asked. He took a few more steadying breaths before scratching Perro behind to ear to reassure the dog that he was alright and then sat down on the front step. The blonde chuckled, "yeah, well, I don't care too much for _cheese_ either." He said with a wink.

Seth couldn't help the blush that graced his cheeks once again, "Dean, right?" he asked with a smile as he leaned back to rest his head on Perro's stomach. "Yeah and you're Seth…" Seth nodded his head, "I'm the 'man of the hour' according to Bayley." Dean laughed, "That Bayley is a piece of work. She's dating my little brother and let me tell you he's more of a man than I'll ever be. I don't think I could tame the Bayley beast."

Seth smiled and rolled over onto his Stomach as his hand came up to support his chin, "She used to beat me up when we were littler, She'd pour dirt in my pants and push me down into cow poop. I can tell you right now that sweet and innocent 'I love hugs' act is bull shit. Bayley is Evil!" Dean held up his hands, "Hey, you don't have to try and convince me."

They fell into a comfortable silence after that. The only sounds that filled the air were the creaking hinges of the porch swing and the panting coming from Perro who had once again become Seth's personal pillow. It was a nice feeling, Seth thought, to be in the presence of someone's company but not have that uncomfortable push to make awkward small talk. They could've stayed like that all night, Seth supposed, if it wasn't for Bayley's voice ringing out through the house and calling his name.

"Oh. There you are." She said looking at Seth before her eyes shifted over to Dean with a suspicious look, "And there _you_ are. What are you two doing?" Seth looked over to Dean who had a smirk on his face and he broke out into his own fit of chuckles that Dean had to answer for them, "We're avoiding cheese." The blonde deadpanned. The response only caused Seth's chuckles to turn into full blown laughter and Bayley's face to scrunch up in total confusion, "I….have no idea what that means but you two need to get your asses back out there. We're all waiting to eat and we need Seth to do it."

"We'll be out there in a few, go get everyone seated." Dean waved her off and took a cigarette out of his back pocket once she was gone, offering the pack to Seth who politely shook his head despite his face scrunching up in disgust. He watched as Dean placed the cigarette between his lips with a shrug and he felt something in his stomach tighten and when Dean blew out that first could of smoke it seemed like he whole body was on fire.

A whimper somehow escaped his lips but thankfully Perro was there to muffle it before Dean could hear. How embarrassing would that have been?

Dean should star in pro smoking commercials, Seth thought as he not so subtly stared at the older man. He would wipe the antismoking campaign out of the park and all they would need was a ten second clip of Dean with the damn thing between his lips, blowing smoke out of his nose and smirking into the camera. Hell, even Seth would take up smoking and Seth didn't do _anything_. AJ did more stuff than he did.

When Dean was done, he stubbed the cigarette out on the heel of his boots and looked at Seth with a wide smile. "You know, if we go back in there together we might have a better chance of fighting off the cheese." He said, the smile turning into a smirk as he flicked the cigarette out into the yard.

"I have heard that dairy is the most persistent food group and should be tackled in pairs." Seth replied with a nod of his own as he rolled over into his belly and pushed himself up to his feet. He tapped at his leg for the dog to follow and Dean let out a snort as he made his way back into the house.

"What's so funny?" Seth asked jumping a bit as the screen door slammed shut behind him. "That dog is a traitor before you came along he'd only follow me around like that." Seth's heart surged at deans words and he looked down at his best four legged friend with a bite of his lip. He didn't know how he felt about Dean being Perro's replacement Seth. Perro was his dog.

"Perro and I go way back, don't we boy?" The dog licked Seth's finger tips causing Seth to giggle and Dean to smile. "I guess I don't mind sharing." Dean smirked holding the back door open for Seth to walk through. "Listen..." Dean started up again, "maybe I can get you out of this thing. You'd have to go on night watch with me though."

Seth raised his eyebrow at Dean an 'are you serious' look on his face. Playing hide and go seek with coyotes was a hoot compared to staying here and making awkward small talk with family members that he hadn't seem in ages. "I'd Love that. Let's grab something to eat first? The girls slaved over this all day just for me, I'd feel bad if I didn't eat something."

Dean shot him a look that Seth couldn't quite explain but the older boy nodded his head in agreement all the same. "Make me a plate? I'm going to go talk to your grandpa about getting you out of this thing." Seth nodded his head and turned on his heel, tapping his leg once again for Perro to follow.

There was an endless assortment of food ranging from different kinds of rice's, tacos, burritos, casseroles, and foods that Seth didn't even recognize. There were different salsas, dips, chips, and desserts. Seth didn't even know where to start or what his new friend would even want so he just stood and stared helplessly at the table until a voice startled him. "He's going to want some of that." A hand came into his line of vison and Seth's eyes shot behind him to see a black haired boy with the most beautiful smile that Seth had ever seen, "Oh..Um, thanks."

Turning back to the food, Seth piled spoonful's of the casserole onto the plate and smiled when the guy pointed to another dish. "Just a bit of that on the side." Seth bit his lip and listened as the boy kept pointing out dishes to him. "I'm sorry." Seth said sitting the plate down on the table and turning to the boy. "Who are you?" The black haired boy chuckled and wiped a hand on his pants before offering it out to Seth. _Charming._ "Sorry, I'm Sami. I'm Dean's brother? I'm dating your cousin. Bayley sent me over here to help out. She said you looked like you were about to pee your pants."

"Oh. Right. Of course." Seth shook Sami's hand and started piling food onto his own plate when Dean came up behind him reaching around his waist for his plate. "Mmm. Green beans! Thanks!" Dean shoved forkfuls of the vegetables in his mouth with lightning speed. "You're absolutely disgusting." Sami fake gagged. "You're just mad mom loves me because I eat my vegetables." Dean said through a mouthful of green beans, shoveling more in his mouth just to spite his little brother. He turned to Seth and ruffled the boys hair, "Eat up partner! You and me is gonna shoot sum' coyotes!"

* * *

><p>Seth looked up the horse. The horse looked down at Seth. Seth's heart beat in his chest so loud that it echoed through the stables. Dean expected him to get on that? That walking, neighing death machine? Fuck that.<p>

Dean was leading his own horse out of her stall when he turned to Seth, "I might be wrong here but I think you have to actually get on the horse to ride it."

"You know, I've heard that." Seth flinched as the horse turned toward him and trotted in place. "However I like to march to the beat of my own drum and I think I'm really on to something here. Check this out; Horseback windsurfing." Dean hummed, "I don't think that'll work logistically but I appreciate your enthusiasm." Dean took the lead rope from Seth's demon horse and led him back into his stall. "Don't take it personally, boy. Seth's never been on a horse before and Bella is already saddled up."

Dean scratched the horse behind his ear and kissed his velvety nose before closing the door to the stall and pressing a final kiss to the side of the horses head. He turned to see Seth staring at him and he felt a blush spread across his face, "Solomon. He's my baby." Was the only explanation that Dean gave, "Do you at least know how to get on a saddle?"

Seth shook his head and let out a squeak when Dean's hands went around his waist and lifted him up onto the horse before getting on himself in front of Seth. "Alright, hold on to my waist and if you puke avoid me and the horse okay?" Seth's eyes went wide, "wait, what?" A very manly scream left Seth's lips as Dean clicked his tongue and the horse took off.

* * *

><p>It turns out that night watch was extremely boring and about two hours into it Seth was slumped against Deans back and had a very lovely stream of drool trailing down the older man's tee shirt. Seth's soft snores set the music for the watch and every time Dean clicked his tongue to tell Bella what to do he squeezed Dean's middle just a tad.<p>

Dean found him absolutely adorable.

Another two hours into the watch and Dean decided to call it quits. Their hadn't been a coyote sighting or a howl all night and Dean was sure that it had to do with the music coming from the party scaring them away from the farm. Clicking his tongue at Bella, he chuckled as Seth's arms tightened around his waist and the boys cheek nuzzled the wet spot against his back. He decided that he wouldn't wake him until they were back at the house. Bella was due for a leisurely ride any way and Dean had no problem letting Bella keep rocking the boy to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: sorry that this took so long to get up! I wanted to wait until I had an update for each story so everyone would have the same wait time for their next chapter!**_

_**Thanks so much for all the views, follows, favorites, reviews, and support!**_

_**-Lilly!**_


End file.
